Misunderstanding on a Valentines Day
by EunieBerry
Summary: After 2 years Mikan came back..still in love with Natsume..however because of her betrayal...She broke and left Natsume..Now she's back the feelings that they kept for the last 2 years starts to show again.A one-shot for Valentines.Read and Review.HVD! THIS IS A ONE SHOT. I REALLY WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAP. BUT I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW TT TT


Painful Hearts...

I'm Sakura Mikan...16 years old..sophomore in high school and after 2 years had passed I'm finally back in my beloved country,Japan..Yes. I'm back to my old school..to my old home...

however it seems that I could NEVER go back to my old life. my life together with the person I love the most...the person I could never forget...the person who taught me how to fall in love..

But after waht happened 2 years ago...after breaking his heart and leaving him. I don't know whether to see him or how to face him. I guess I'm just afraid to know that he doesn't care or he has forgotten me already.

Entering the Alice Academy..once again. I don't know if I should be happy or not. Oh well here goes nothing...

***Inhale**

***Exhale**

End of Mikan's POV

Meanwhile at the classroom.."Hey Hotaru-chan have you seen Narumi-sensei?" Anna the girl who has long pink wavy hair asked the girl with a short raven hair.

"Huh? Naru? what's up with him?" the girl asked but still looking at the book she's reading.

"Yeah..it seems that Naru-senesei is wearing some girly clothes! right Anna-chan" this time a girl with dark blue hair said.

"Naru? does?" Hotaru said this time it seems that it caught the ice queen's attention.

"Imai-san Could it be...she is back?" Iinchou said this time joining the conversation.

While behind them, a blond boy who was currently petting a rabbit who seems to listen to their conversation stared at the raven haired lad who was currently busy doing things together with a girl with strawberry blond hair.

Of course even the raven lad heard them.

"Ohayo~ my pretty and lovely bunnies~!" a blond man on his 20's came as he twirl around showing his flashy neon pink and purple clothes.

"Yuck. sensei what's up with your clothes?" the strawberry blond asked.

"Ufufufu...that's a secret Koizumi-san" Narumi said in a cute way.

"Yuck... seriously Natsume-kun what's up with sensei.? with his flashy and cutesy tone?" she asked as she snuggle to the raven lad.

"Now then..before homeroom starts I would like to inroduce our new student...! please come in and introduce yourself." Naru said in a very energetic and cutesy tone.

As the said new comer...everyone oogles and drool at the sight of her..

However...

Imai Hotaru: suddenly stood up..

Nonoko and Anna: Gasp

Iinchou: on the verge of crying.

Ruka: smiled for the first time.

Natsume. still stoic but he was definitely shocked.

"Good Morning! My name is Sakura...Mikan pleased to meet you!" the girl energetically said and with her voice alone it seems the once gloomy and funeral like atmosphere of the classroom was gone.

"Mikan!" Sumire Shouda said as she ran towards her. followed up by Anna, Nonoko, Iinchou,Koko and Hotaru.

"Sheesh Permy...your suffocating me.!" the brunette said.

"Oh hush! I'll hug you till I'm enough!" the so called permy said.

"Mikan-chan...I miss you so much..no we miss you!" Anna and Nonoko said this time crying and hugging her.

"Mikan-chan! uwaaaa! you are back!" Iinchou said, also crying.

"Whoa! even Iinchou is crying! but still Mikan...your here!" Koko said.

"Seriously you guys..stop crying okay!" the brunette said.

But then Imai Hotaru shot her with her Baka Gun.

Everyone was silent.

"O-ouch! Hotaru! jeez! I'm finally back and then you shot me with this!" The brunette said as she stoop up.

"Shut up Baka!" Hotaru said, this time she ran towards her and hug her real tight.

This time everyone was shocked...but to some students who knew this godess like brunette it was obvious...but to some new students of course they are dumbfounded seeing the Ice Queen and the gang who shut theirselves in, not interacting with any of their classmates.

But of course the strawberry blond who acts like a leech to the Natsume Hyuuga doesn't know a thing.

"Hmmph! What so good with that bitch! I bet she acts all high because she slept with all the guys inside this class!"

The gang's reunion was indeed ruined. Everyone glared at her and Hotaru was about to shoot her to death when Ruka, the quiet and also famous lad stood up and said

"SHUT UP! you are the one who is the bitch here! don't talk to Sakura-san like that you bimbo! because you were the one who slept with a lot of guys...behind Natsume's back. You sucker of a bimbo bitch.!"

Everyone was obviously...shocked their faces even the gang's were all like this

- O_O

Even Natsume was starled by his best friends actions.

"Wha-what!Ruka-chan!" Luna said, of course she was blushing madly because of the insult from the blond.

"Hmm. Nice one, Bunny Boy!" Hotaru said smirking "Hey...you dog talk to Mikan like that...and You'll see hell in the living day lights."

"Na-Natsume-kun!" Luna whined in her most annoying voice ever.

"A-anyways free class...Mikan-chan seat to where you were seating before!" Narumi said

"Sensei? her partner?" Iinchou asked

"Hmm..her partner 2 years ago...is Natsume-kun right? so That will be her partner!" Narumi said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Aw..! no way! sensei! I'am Natsume-kun's partner!" exclaimed by Luna

"No-Koizumi...your partner is goofy Gilbert!" Narumi exclaimed. "So go back to your seat or your expelled! Xiao guys! see you later Mikan-chan!"

and then he left...cool...and stupid...for a teacher that is.. =_=

"So bitch! you heard him? get the hell out of there!" Anna said

THEN everyone's face went blank...

why!

Cuz...did they just heard Anna cursing! the sweet, innocent Anna!

O_O

"Whoa..girl! chiil there!" Koko said laughing from seeing his girl do that.

"Wow I'm so glad you guys are still together...by the way Nonoko where is you hubby Kitsuneme?" Mikan asked making Nonoko blushed.

"Here I am! Mikan-chan!" a guy suddenly exclaimed

"Whoa..dude you are late again!" Koko said while grinning

"Shut up...I was suppose to go to classes this afternoon but Iinchou texted me about Mikan-chan!" He said

"You texted him!" Nonoko asked

"Yup...5 mins. ago" Iincho said while smirking.

"That's my lover boy for you ;)" Sumire said as she give Iincho a kiss on the cheek

"Hey...Hey...Hey... you guys.. don't start making out here! don't forget that i'm a loner to this group!" Mikan said as she fakes to cover her eyes.

that made everyone laughing

"Aw. But Mikan-chan has Natsume-kun!" Anna said

And that did it...the noise died down...and there was this heavy atmosphere...

"Anna!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Wha-what are you talking about? you pink poodle! Natsume-kun is mine!" the once again whiny voice said.

"..shut up! bitch..you can have that loner boy to yourself" Hotaru said.

"Guys...why don't we just have some party over the BB-Club!" Kitsuneme said

"Sure..that would be great..first day of me here and i'm cutting...oh well leggo!" Mikan said

"Yeah!~" and the gang cheered.

On the other hand...Natsume has some manga covering his face. Mikan and the others were about to leave when...suddenly Mikan pulled him.

And the moment she does...they both know it...there was some electrical feeling when their skins touched. Natsume wants to glare at her but couldn't because she was smiling...to him..only meant for him.. he can't help but soften up his gaze at her.

"Let's go...Natsume!" Mikan said with a bright smile

The raven lad...just stared at her. 2 years had passed and despite being broken hearted by this brunette in front of him..he just can't help but be happy in hearing her call out his name and the smile just meant for him.

And of course the Ice Q ueen never missed a thing..

But of course...the little bitch was angered by this and so she slapped the brunette real hard.

"You-you are the bitch! Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Luna screamed in anger.

and before the gang could do anything...Natsume stood up and helped the brunette.

Of course the gang and the whole classed was shocked.

And the moment he saw a blood dripping from the corner of her mouth...he was obviously angered and was about to lash out on Luna. When he was hugged from behind by...Mikan.

"St-stop Natsume...I-i'm sorry...if you want you could also j-join us since you are Natsume's girlfriend" Mikan was on the verge of crying. Trying her best not to cry infront of them...but she helplessly failed at it.

Tears were dropping from the corner of her chocolate brown eyes..

She was crying all right...not aware of what to do she ran out of the classroom..

Without bothering the gang.

Silence...

Again...

This seems like what happened 2 years ago when Mikan was about to leave...it feels like the continuation of that day.

"Oi! the baka with the bitch over there!" Hotaru said..earning a glare from the raven lad.

"What is it Imai!"

"The thing that happened 2 years ago...when you saw Mikan with another boy...Youichi." Anna started.

"It was all because of me!" Permy shouted.

"What are you guys talking about!" He asked.

"Actually Natsume..2 years ago on Valentines day when you saw Mikan kissing with that silver haired boy its all because of Shouda-san" Ruka said

"Ruka? what is happening?" Natsume said as he stared at the guy.

"Ugh! Come on! let's tell him already!" Nonoko exclaimed in frustration

Yeah. even thou Mikan-chan asked us to keep this a secret from Natsume-kun!"

What secret?" this time the lad is definitely getting mad and frustrated.

"FINE! In exchange for the video of me getting drunk and all naked! for it not to be scattered around at some perverted site! He asked Mikan to be with him on the 14th but then it was all a set up! He knew you were coming so he kissed Mikan" Sumire said this time she was on the verge of crying...because she was mad by just remembering it.

"We all know Mikan-chan was kind so she did it because she doesn't want Sumire to suffer or drop out..but the kiss was definitely not on their deal!" Iinchou said

"Plus because of the rumors...of the older guy Mikan was seeing..it was Mikan's STEP-brother! Persona!" Hotaru said.

"In short dude you broke up with her just for some weird misunderstandings!" Kitsuneme said

"Totally uncool!" Koko said earning him a death glare from the crimson lad which of course made him shut up.

"Then why didn't she tell me!" Natsume asked.

"Ugh!" making the others sigh at the lad

"Because she is leaving for America! and that she might not come back and she doesn't want you to think of her or something...like DUH!" Kitsuneme said

Of course their classmates are just staring at them..some has their pop corn ready, hot dog, chocolates and some diet coke...just like seeing a 3D movie...live and real...

"Why don't you just go to where Mikan-chan is! you nincompoop!" Anna yelled...

Okay and everyone was silent again...

"WHAT!" She yelled! "Do you want me to drag you and your fuc*ing body to where Mikan-chan is!" She cursed again

This time Koko kissed her...

"Chill okay!" Koko said while looking at her beloved girl...which was about to faint any moment.

"Seriously what happened to her?" Hotaru asked

"Don't ask me.." Nonoko said

"She's a lot more scarier than permy" Kitsuneme said, earning him a glare from permy herself.

"So what now lover boy, you just gonna stand there?" Ruka said..this he was smirking at Natsume.

"Gosh..Hotaru-chan sure influenced Ruka-kun a lot" Nonoko said

"Well what do you expect...I learned from the best" Ruka said as he kissed Hotaru..and before the Ice Queen could protest she let her desires go and kissed him back.

"Okay! Now we have a making out session happening now...we obviously need a room now" Iinchou said

"Add another one...me and Anna need some lover thing y'know"

"Me two!" Kitsuneme said

"Then me three" Iinchou said..and everyone was staring at him...Sumire...definitely blushing.

"So dude if you want a room...get !" Ruka said.

"And if you don't! I'll blast you with this!" Hotaru said as she points the baka gun at Natsume.

"Run or Scram! Now!" They all yelled...

And of course he run after her...definitely not like the Natsume Hyuuga

But who cares! Its Valentines! and his wants her girl back!

Of course Luna was long ago shut up by their...classmates...

Running with all his might...Natsume went to the rooftop...

Mikan's POV.

Ugh! that is so lame of me! I prepared myself...that if he has a girl friend already I won't cry infront of them...and I'll be a friend...its my fault for kissing some guy... ...

I shouldn't have come back... TT_TT

Then I heard a loud bang...the door opened and I saw him...

And I was crying...dang...I was about to look away when he pull me towards him and then he...

...

Kissed me...

End of Mikan's POV

His Lips...

Her Lips...

Lips craving for Lips..their lips to be exact...

After the endless kiss...Mikan, obviously blushing...crimson red x100

"You really are an IDIOT...the biggest BAKA...ever" Natsume said as he whispered it to her.

"I-i'm not"

"You should have told me" he said

"But..."

"Unbelievable really...you should have trust me" he whispered once again

"But I thought..."

Before she could finish anything else

He planted another soft yet passionate kiss..

"But the thing is...its more unbelievable that I'm still madly in love with you" he said to her...only her

"Natsume..."

"That's why I won't let you go...anymore...I'm very possesive and for the last 2 years that you were gone...you bette be prepare." Natsume said and for the 3rd time they enjoyed the 3rd kiss of for that Valentines Day...Febuary 14...the time that once stop between them began moving again...2 years after...

Indulging theirselves with the sweet kisses at rooftop unknown to them...the gang together with their classmates are definitely enjoying them...eating their popcorns...drinking their sodas...they are definitely having the best movie for Valentines day...

* * *

><p><strong>- Should I make a next chapter or not! <strong>


End file.
